


Enough

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan (Actor)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Broken Hearts, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: A bittersweet moment where Seb reflects on everything he’s lost.





	Enough

_You look so wonderful in your dress_  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back 

Seb smile a bit, watching her laugh and dance with her friend, their dress twirling as they spin. She looks like an angel; a flowing, billowy white dress, loose and free around her as her smile lights up the room. She’s amazing, beautiful, kind.

And not his.

_We are surrounded by all of these lies  
And people that talk too much_

He watches as her boyfriend wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck as she laughs. He’s good to her. Buys her gifts. Roses. Always spoils her and makes sure she knows he loves her.

_You got the kind of look in your eyes  
As if no one knows anything but us_

Years ago that was them. Only one night, one date, and then everything went wrong. He became famous. She stayed to paint under the stars.

_Should this be the last thing I see  
I want you to know it’s enough for me_

Seb smiles sadly. His only wish in the world is to see her happy. Smiling. Free. But all he wants is to have her in his arms again.

_You look so beautiful in this light  
You silhouette over me_

The best night of his life. No sex required. Her happiness, her laugh fresh in his ears as he had told a joke. Her wrapped in his arms as they lie out, watching the stars.

_Just say the word and I will disappear  
Into the wilderness_

Seb releases a breath, her smile a bit sad as she meets his eyes, and Seb tries to match it before slipping away.

_I’m so in love_


End file.
